


I Promise You Won't Fall

by nogitsune_lichen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Basically Derek and Stiles ride on a skateboard together, Boyfriends, Fluff, Literally the cutest, M/M, Nerd Stiles, Skater Boy Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsune_lichen/pseuds/nogitsune_lichen
Summary: “Derek! I’m not doing that,” Stiles gasped. 
“I promise you won’t fall.”
“No you can’t promise that, I’m gonna fall and break my face. Or worse! My glasses! Do you know how expensive these are--?” 
“Baby, breathe,” Derek shushed him.
--
Or the one where skaterboy!Derek loses a bet, and has to ride a skateboard with his boyfriend Stiles who more or less enjoys it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU @halesheart on Tumblr for actually asking someone to write this. I literally had a fucking blast writing it! :D

Stiles wasn’t exactly a spontaneous risk taker.

He was more of a calculated risk taker. Sometimes he would take away an hour of study time to play video games. Maybe he’d take a select few sick days from his speech and debate team meetings. If he was feeling extra ballsy he’d stay out late and calculate the quickest route to get home before his father. Those where his kinds of risks, the well thought out ones that he knew wouldn’t backfire on him.

The only spontaneous risk he’s ever taken was Derek Hale.

Derek Hale; the resident badass delinquent skater boy. The senior who sometimes skipped seventh period Econ to go shred or whatever is was called at the local skate park. The high schooler who could grow a full on beard and had enough muscle to go toe to toe with the varsity wrestling coach (and win). The total hottie who despite all odds found nerdy junior guys with paper white skin and ugly moles attractive.

So yeah, Stiles kind of had a thing with Derek.

Finstock was quite surprised to find them showing off with PDA in the hall one day (“Hale! Is Bilinski paying you for this?” “Coach it’s Stilinski.” “Whatever.”). As a matter of fact everyone had kind of been shocked by their relationship; even Stiles was in shock every now and then when he remembered he was the boyfriend of Derek.

Even now as he pushed his glasses up on his nose, eyes torn from his text book in favor of watching people skate. Erica and Isaac were sitting on top of the drop in to the bowl, meanwhile Boyd and Derek were doing...whatever it was they were doing on their skateboards in the bowl. The two blondes laughed at something which left Derek popping up with a red face.

Stiles arched an eyebrow as the older boy stalked over, and proceeded to plop down beside him.

“You okay?” He asked.

Derek leaned against the fence behind them, “I messed up on a trick, got laughed at. They’re dicks.”

“You messed up on a trick so what, you’ll do better next time,” Stiles shrugged, fingers itching to reach over and weave themselves between Derek’s for comfort. It seemed as if his boyfriend was a mind reader because the next thing he felt was a hand tangling itself in his. Stiles squeezed it tight with a goofy grin.

“That’s the thing, I kind of made a bet on the trick,” Derek sighed, “and now I lost.”

“What’s the bet?”  
“I win they give me thirty bucks. I lose and I have to get you on a skateboard and they get to film it.”

“Derek! I’m not doing that,” Stiles gasped.

“I promise you won’t fall.”

“No you can’t promise that, I’m gonna fall and break my face. Or worse! My glasses! Do you know how expensive these are--?”

“Baby, breathe,” Derek shushed him, and Stiles fell silent at the use of the pet name in public. Those kinds of exchanges were exclusive to closed doors and usually in situations where clothes were not involved. “You don’t have to ride it by yourself, we can both be on it. In the case that we fall I’ll make sure I’m under you so you don’t even hit the ground? Sound fair?”

“You expect the two of us to fit on that tiny ass piece of wood on wheels?”

Derek dog eared the textbook page with his free hand (which wow, no, Stiles used bookmarks thank you very much) and shoved it off Stiles’ lap before he pulled Stiles to his feet. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd walked over with smirks on their faces.

“I can’t believe you got him to do it,” Erica snickered.

“I’m not doing it!” Stiles protested and flinched when a smack sounded beside him.

Between him and Derek was his skateboard falling to its wheels against the smooth skatepark concrete. The worn grip of the board sparkling from the lights above. Derek tugged a bit on his hand, motioning for Stiles to get on. Fuck….Stiles wasn’t gonna make it half a step before slipping and cracking his head open.

He faced Derek completely and braced his hands on the older man’s shoulders, letting out a rather high pitched whimper when he got his feet on. The board wobbled violently and if it hadn’t been for Derek’s strong grip on his hips he totally would’ve eaten it.

“This is going to end terribly,” Isaac said from behind them, and the huff from Boyd was so not appreciated.

“Shut it Isaac,” Derek said before looking to Stiles, “I’m gonna get on, then start pushing us. Okay?”

Stiles paled, “you know this is actually a hard no for me. How about-- whoa, Derek!”

Suddenly his torso was pressed against Derek’s, the board beneath them creaking slightly before taking off across the skate park. His arms instantly hugged Derek’s neck tight, and in response the hold around his waist tightened. Two pushes later Derek was on the board fully, leaving them swerving and turning all over the place.

Somehow they found enough balance to not have the board tip over completely.

“Lean into me,” Derek mouthed against his ear.

“No I think I’m good just standing--”

“If you don’t we’re gonna go straight up the incline instead of turning with it,” and that had been enough to have Stiles leaning into Derek, eyes squeezed shut as the board made a sharp turn around.

He could hear the hoots and hollers of other skaters along with Erica trailing them with her phone most likely recording this. Above that he could hear Derek laughing. Stiles cracked open an eye and glanced up to see his boyfriend lazily focused on directing them but there was this joy in his eyes that had Stiles’ stomach in knots.

Maybe this wasn’t so bad.

They hadn’t fallen yet, the wind was kind of nice on his clammy skin, and he didn’t mind the proximity between them. In fact he hadn’t realized he let out a happy noise until Derek was pushing again just as they slowed down to keep it going for a little while longer.

“Okay….this is pretty fun,” Stiles muttered.

Derek kissed his forehead before turning them around all over again back to their friends. Stopping the board had been tricky but just as promised nobody fell, just stumbled heavily. Standing felt odd, his feet vibrating heavily and his legs a little weak in the knees.

“Good ride Stiles,” Boyd shrugged.

“Uh, thanks, it wasn’t terrible,” Stiles said.

Derek kicked up his board into his hand, walking over to him, “I believe you said you found it fun.”

“Shut up asshole.”

“I love it when you sweet talk me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @nogitsunelichen  
> Prompter's Tumblr: @halesheart
> 
> Tumblr post this fic is based on: http://devvaugn.tumblr.com/post/154734689485/modern-romance


End file.
